Shinigami's Child
by Kuroi-Ryu-Mononoke
Summary: Kagomes a girl who gets beat becauses she's different. sesshomaru is a assassin mercernary who saves her from her parents; now they're goin to find out how different she really is. sesskag AUinu
1. Fearless

"Kagome wake up" yelled her mother angrily banging on the door. The 15 year old girl pushed the thin holed blanket and sat up on the floor for a minuet before picking up her long gray, worn dress, it had a v shaped neck line with no sleeves.

She combed her hair left her 'room' which was really no bigger than a small walk in closet and went down stairs grabbing a piece of bread she set to work on her daily chores. First was watering the gardens outside and the plants inside. Then cleaning up the house like dusting and washing.

While she worked she hummed a little tune while thinking about her life and family, well if you could really call her parents a family. When she was actually home she avoided her parents like the plague itself, she liked her little brother Souta he was nice to her but with both their parents hating her he couldn't really love her. She understood and excepted that to. No one liked her, no one in the town that is, not that she had been anywhere else though.

She was the black sheep in a crowd of white sheep. They all thought she was a devils child , for her black hair that went down to her waist , silverish blue eyes that looked like the night sky itself and tall curvy yet slender frame, unlike her, her whole family was short , had blonde hair and green eyes like most the people in town to. She remembered over hearing a conversation her parents had been having night.

**FLASHBACK**

_"honey what are you doing?" asked Kagome's father._

_"I'm thinking of giving Kagome my family kimono, after all its been passed down from mother to daughter for 5 generations "explained Kagome's mother_

_"no! you know we cant do that she's shanghais daughter , not ours, you know the legends , you know what she is" reasoned father_

_"yes of course I know the legends but what if they're wrong , what if…"her mother was cut off_

_"no they're not wrong" stated her father_

_"please maybe if we raise her with love then maybe she'll turn out differently"_

_"I'm sorry honey, you know what we must do unless you'd rather we kill her"_

_"No!"_

_"Then u know we can't love her"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome had just turned 9 years old, the first year she had gotten no presents.

Ever since that day though Kagome's never cried. When her father beat her she neither winced nor made any noise.

Kagome walked down the worn unpaved road to the market. Then she felt it 4 powerful youkai walking down the street headed her direction. Apparently the other villagers saw them to cause all a sudden people were screaming about youkai running in Kagome's direction. She easily sidestepped the panicked people.

By the time Kagome had gotten though the mob she could see the demons. One was a tall handsome inu-youkai with long silver hair, golden eyes, and a long fluffy tail, another was a wolf demon with long black hair up in a high pony tail and blue eyes, a fire youkai with short spiked red hair and crimson eyes and the forth was a earth youkai with green hair down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes.

Kagome held her head high and walked past them without a second glance. She went over to a vendor and started loading fruits and vegetables into her basket.

The youkai watched semi-shocked as the girl continued going around to the different empty vendors picking out her shopping, of course without paying. Did she not know what they were, WHO they were, if she did, why did she not flee like the rest.

To them she was stunning, for a human, graceful, fearless, calm and you could tell by her posture she was fierce and strong when need be. They had seen her coming even before they could see her face she was taller with long shiny black hair in the masses of shorter humans with shorter duller blonde and light red hair. They had to admit she was much prettier than most female youkai they had scene and met.

She had gotten all the food and was now headed in the opposite direction of which she came. But she stopped short and looked to her left apparently debating about something. Before crossing the street , putting down her basket and hopping the counter of the vendor she had been looking at. When she hopped back out she had 2 bows , 4 quivers of arrows and 4 daggers. She casually bent down and picked up her basket. She turned about half way so her shoulder was pointing toward the demons, she looked at them with a gentle face staring right into the inu-youkai's beautiful golden eyes.

The wind whipped her hair around her delicate shoulders. She smiled at them gently before turning and walking back to her parents house.

"odd" stated the wolf-youkai. The fire and lightening-youkai nodded their heads in agreement

"come on lets go see that man" said the inu-youkai and started walking in the same direction as the girl had just gone.

"yes Sesshomaru-sama" said the fire-youkai. And the 3 youkai followed their leader down the street and into a local pub which cleared out the moment they went in. Sesshomaru walked over to a table in the corner where a man sat covered in darkness.

"Sesshomaru I presume?" asked the man.

"Yes and my companions" said Sesshomaru " this is Kouga wolf, Hikari lighting and Shizuka fire"

Sesshomaru pulled up a chair and sat down , as did the other 3 youkai. The man pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sesshomaru. He opened the paper , which was really a drawing, actually it was a drawing of the woman from less than 10 minuets before.

"I'll pay you 1,000 gold pieces if you bring me that girl, she has stolen from my house and 5 different of my street vendors." said the man "she's been able to escape all my men, I'm not quite sure how, but she did that's why I called you in."

"When do you need her by?" asked Sesshomaru

"midnight tonight at the latest" replied the man and he got up.

"take her to a clearing in the forest, it's a little more than a forth of a mile in. 4th clearing north of the town" with that said he walked out of the pub. The demons looked at the drawing.

"that's that woman from before isn't it?" asked Hikari

"yes, lets go we can probably catch her scent if we go back to the street" stated Sesshomaru and with that the youkai team left the pub also.


	2. Onigumo

**Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha**, i wish i did but well, lifes not fair goes to pout in corner about life

anyways thanx for the reviews keep 'em comin :-D **anyways now on with the story**

* * *

Kagome had walked home and put the food away. Then went running off into the forest, about 5 minuets in she stopped at the 3rd clearing in.

Kagome sat with her feet in the water, humming a tune she never knew she knew. She took a bite into her apple and continued to skin the rabbit she had killed. After finishing her apple and skining the rabbit she got up and hung the skin over a vine she had tied between to trees.

She grabbed a long stick and stabbed it through the rabbit putting it over the fire. She sat there and watched the merry flames lick at the rabbit meat. Kagome brushed a herd concoction onto the meat then went back over to the stream stripping down she dived into the pond. She poured some of the shampoo she had made onto her hair.

Little did she know she had 4 demons watching her, waiting getting horny. She got out of the pond and dried off putting on a pair of black male pants that hung at her waist and a blood red tank top. Kagome did a back bend, the splits and some other streches before doing some training she had seen the people in the dojo do.

Kagome checked the rabbit before taking it off the fire and eating some.

ssnnnaaappp

Kagome was immedently on guard, she slowly started to get up senses straining for anything out of place.

clothes ruffleing

sssshhhhiiissshhhhh

Kagome dogged to the side as someone launched at her, she rolled to the side landing in a crouched postion.

"who the hell are you?" she growled out. Kouga was almost scared at the pissed look in her eyes.

'did she just growl?' he asked himself.'better question, is she human?'

"why don't your friends come out?" she asked never taking her eyes off him even though she knew that his 'friends' were just beyond the tree line. Sesshomaru, Hikari and Shizuka came out of the brush they were surprised, Kouga was the fastest on the team,second onlyto Sesshomaru .

Kagome slide her hand up her ankle till she reached her 7 inch dagger and unhooked it without them realizing it.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily

"just to complete our job, miss" stated Shizuka

"Onigumo how dare you" she swore under her breath "I aint going to let you take me to thatbastardwithout a fight"

She scensed the one inuyoukai coming up behind her and she swiftly turned out of his grasp and cut his arm, he could swear she was growling at him. They were a little shocked, no one has ever gotten away from their leader and managed to cut him at the same time on purpose, or accident. They circled around her, she dogged Kouga but Hikari bashed her in the side of the head making her pass out.

Kagome woke up in a clearing she was fermilliar with but it wasn't her clearing just one a little north.

"thank you, here is your payment and you may leave" she heard a man say. She opened her eyes and the silver haired youkai was standing over her with a bag of money in his hands.

"Onigumo you bastard, you didn't even have enough guts to come get me your self, you had to set 4 youkai on me, how pathetic" spat kagome tring to sit up but it was rather hard because her hands were tied behind her back, finally she was sitting on her knees.

Sesshomaru just walked away but couldn't shake the feeling like he was doing something wrong, he had done this before, he had done this before, when he knew perfectly well that the girl was going to get raped. He walked over to his companions and they left the clearing.

Onigumo grabbed the hair on the back of Kagome's pulling her head back.

"listen here girl you're going to pay for scaring me" snarled onigumo

"well listen here jackass, if you hadn't have tried to rape me, I wouldn't have tried to neuter you" she retorted in a discusted tone.

btw: sesshomaru is in a tree watching them

"well kagome now that your older I can just finish the job" said onigumo. Kagome just spit a big hauker at him, hitting him strait in the face.

"you bitch" he yelled and back handed her, she rammed into a tree but she quickly got onto her knees. Sesshomaru was amazed she didn't cry, she didn't make a sound when she hit the tree,she showedno sign of pain whatsoever,not even most offemale youkaihehad metcould do that.

'nore can they match up to her beauty' he thought 'Wait what the hell?'

"come on you can do better than that" kagome stated purposely egging him on

'is she insane, she's asking to be beaten' thougth sesshomaru. Well sesshomaru had had enough he jumped down and grabbed onigumo off kagome throwing him into a tree.

"girl are you insane" sesshomaru stated more than asked. Kagome didn't answer just slipped her arms under her knees then up over her feet. She stood up gracefully and smiled warmly.

"thanks for saving me" she said ignoring his question "why did you save me? I mean he paid you to deliver me to him"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, in truth he didn't have an answer, he didn't know why he had been so compeled to save this human woman.

"do have some place to stay for the night?" she suddenly asked

"no I don't" he stated

"come on I know where you can stay for the night" she stated and started walking in the direction of her camp. Sesshomaru reluctantly followed.


	3. back at her hut

disclamer:i dont own inuyasha

thanx for the reviews keep 'em comin also im alittle grounded and loaded with school work so it'll take time to get all the chapters in. sorryness but heck im trying

* * *

They made it back to her camp in less than 15 minuets due to Kagome knowing the woods better than the youkai had.

Kagome lit a fire and sat down across from Sesshomaru.

"what's your name?" asked Kagome stirring the fire - she had gotten Sesshomaru to cut her bindings on the way back -

"Sesshomaru" he stated. "I pretty much sold you to that bastard and you invite me here...Why?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"well you had your money, I wasn't any of you concern, you could have left, but you really didn't, I could sense you in that tree" she stated simply.

"how did you know I was there?" he asked.

Kagome lightly shrugged and got up "I've always been able to do that, not quite sure how but I never really cared how or why , unless I have good reason I don't look a gift horse in the mouth". Sesshomaru nodded his head ,but not in agreement, and also got up, Kagome lead him over and up into her tree house.

"its not very big but should keep you warm enough for the night" she stated walking over to a chest at the corner of the small tree hut.

'she built this?' he thought slightly impressed. He lightly sniffed the air and her scent left him feeling dizzy 'she smells intoxicating; what an odd scent for a human, smells like autumn waterfalls, lavender and raspberry wine.'

"what are you?" he asked bluntly

"Im a Pisces on the cusp of Aquarius, and you?" she asked irritated. Sesshomaru's eye twitched in annoyance.

"If it helps" she began again " I really don't know what I am"

" I heard my father call me Shinigami's Child once but, what in the 7 hells that is I really don't know" she added" I overheard a couple old women, they said something about me and an old prophecy, that the prophecy had come to pass or whatever is that what you want to know?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, he really didn't know anything either, he had never heard of Shinigami's child or a prophecy about it, it was most likely some old wives tale, maybe he'd check it out in the next town they were supposed to have one of the best libraries in the continent.

Kagome got up and went over to a chest in a far corner of the hut. When she bent down to open it, he noticed how she hissed in irritation as lines of blood started to appear on her back.

"Are those from Onigumo?" asked Sesshomaru

"No, they were originally from my father, when Onigumo hit me into that tree they must have opened up" she explained pulling out 2 blankets, 2 pillows and a roll of bandages out of the chest, she closed the lid and gave Sesshomaru a blanket and pillow.

Kagome sat with her back to Sesshomaru and started to try and take off her shirt so she could bandage herself.

"Here" said Sesshomaru taking the bandages he helped her take off her shirt. Kagome blushed but didn't say anything, she knew when to admit she needed help, plus she still had here bra on. Sesshomaru pulled the shirt up and over her head. He looked at her back shocked, there were 6, what looked like whip lashes, going down her back.

" Your father gave you these?"he asked shocked at how a father could do this to his child for any reason.

" Ya, I scared the horse, daddy dearest didn't like that" she spat still angry at her father for his stupid reasons. Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of clothe and started to clean the wounds. She didn't make any notice of pain or irritation unlike most human and demons would. When he was done cleaning he noticed her wounds were already starting to close.

'Interesting, is it possible she's a demon?' he asked himself ' if I can see her parents I could most likely tell'

Sesshomaru set to work bandaging her wounds. When he finished she slipped on a new shirt like the other one only it was black, on the front was 2 dragons , 1 black and 1 silver they were snake like with no hind legs and thin front clawed feet, they had wings with spikes shooting out of them. The dragons were curled together at the base then they separate and were barring claws and fangs at each other.

"Where do you get these odd clothes?" he asked, he had never scene a top like that and no one made male pants to fit women.

" I make them, the tops are my style and the pants male but, I didn't like them as they were so I changed them slightly I also dyed them black from white" she explained

Kagome set up her blanket and pillow before laying down and falling into a light sleep. Sesshomaru on the other hand stayed up finding himself unable to ride his mind of her.

* * *

AN: i know that the clothes arn't really her nor myidea but this is like a AU alternate universe so i disided she has to be different in more thanone way.


End file.
